


There are No Gays in Football

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Break Up, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: In which Shiro is an up-and-coming football star and Keith is concerned about his image.“Keith, I don't understand.”Shiro was sitting on the edge of the sofa, chin in his hands. He didn't look up at Keith.Standing in front of him, Keith heaves a dramatic sigh. “Which part didn't you get?” he asks, using a tone of voice he never thought he would with the other man.





	There are No Gays in Football

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the prompt: _gimme the sheith: “I don’t blame you for being you, but you can’t blame me for hating it.”_
> 
> anon, i see you comin into my askbox with angst, making me sad over my otps at work lol  
> so here's your angst
> 
> warnings for homophobic language (in particular the f slur) and homophobia

The night sky was dark and stormy, and Keith thinks that it really suited the situation he found himself in.

There were no sign of either the stars or the moon and the clouds had opened up, releasing a torrential downpour over the entire city.

“Keith, I don't understand.”

Shiro was sitting on the edge of the sofa, chin in his hands. He didn't look up at Keith.

Standing in front of him, Keith heaves a dramatic sigh. He had to make it sound good, after all. “Which part didn't you get?” he asks, using a tone of voice he never thought he would with the other man.

Shiro makes a choked noise in his throat that breaks Keith's heart. “The whole thing!” he exclaims. “You want to break up?”

 _No_ , Keith thinks. _Never_.

But he says, “Yes.”

“Why?”

 _Because of your manager_ , Keith wants to say. _Because of your sport._ He wants to explain the whole situation to Shiro, be completely honest with him - he deserves that much. But he refrains.

He wants to tell Shiro how his manager had called him into his office three mornings ago, how he told Keith that he knew about his relationship with his star quarterback, how he told Keith to break it off because there were _no fags in football_. But he doesn't.

Most of all, he wants to tell Shiro how much he loved him and that he means none of this. But his mouth can't form the words.

Shiro may love Keith, but Keith knew he loved football too. Fresh from the college league, Shiro was the rising star of the team and he didn't want to have a hand in ruining that for him.

Shiro's manager is right, at the end of the day: there was no room for fags in football.

So Keith shrugs. “Its not working out.”

Shiro’s face contorts in deep confusion and hurt. He looks up at Keith, searching his face for something. Keith hopes he can't see through his lie. “Which part? I can fix it.”

“No, you can't,” Keith answers. He avoids Shiro’s intense and sad gaze, instead looking at a spot just over his head. He decides to go for the jugular and end it fast: “It's you.”

“...What?”

Keith swallows passed the lump in his throat. He feel the tears welling up in his eyes already and hopes Shiro can't see them. “I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it.”

After saying what he had to say, Keith showed himself out of his now ex-boyfriend’s apartment. He does his best not to look back, but he does spare the building one last glance before climbing into a taxi.

He only lets himself cry when he gets home.

 

The next time he sees Shiro it's on the flatscreen at a sports bar under fluorescent lights. His team had just won the Super Bowl and he was grinning for the camera.

He looked happy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](lilmissginge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
